Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wire harness including a resin-made tubular exterior member and one or multiple conduction paths to be inserted into and protected by the exterior member.
Description of Related Art
In order to electrically connect apparatuses mounted on an automobile to each other, there is used a wire harness. The wire harness includes a tubular exterior member and one or multiple conduction paths to be stored in the exterior member. For example, a wire harness disclosed in the below-cited patent document 1 is arranged to pass through the vehicle under-floor of an automobile. The part of the wire harness corresponding to the vehicle under-floor is arranged straight. This type wire harness is formed long. Here, the below-cited patent 1 shows the following matter relating to the straight arranged part. That is, it shows that the conduction paths within the exterior member are caused to vibrate due to the vibrations of the automobile while running.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-254614
In the above conventional art, when the conduction paths within the exterior member are caused to vibrate due to the vibrations of the automobile while running, the coating of the conduction paths (in the case that the coating has a shield function, a braided wire or a metal foil existing on the outside of the conduction path) can be strongly butted against the tube inner surface of the exterior member into damage.
Here, it seems that the above problem can be solved by reducing the inside diameter of the exterior member or by providing an inclusion within the exterior member to thereby eliminate a clearance between the inner surface of the exterior member and conduction path. However, to reduce the inside diameter of the exterior member or to provide the inclusion makes difficult the operation to insert the conduction path into the exterior member. Also, when the conduction path is inserted forcedly, there is raised a problem that the coating of the conduction path can be worn.